Rain Fall
by sesshoumaru.chan
Summary: Out of nowhere Aomine vanished from Kuroko's sight, leaving him confused.


The stars were absent this night for it's been raining so hard for almost two days but Kuroko didn't mind the fall of rainwater all over his self. He kept on searching from places to other places. A week had already passed but still no sign of his beloved Aomine. A week full of agony and emptiness though still a question why did Aomnie vanish. Everyone's been on their crossed finger hoping the guy will show up for the sake of their comrade and friend. However even though their worries reaches Kuroko they can't still stop him from looking everywhere.

It was sure a silent night and the sound of rain was the only thing that echoes around. Kuroko's feet brought him to an empty basketball court under a rail road. The same court where Aomine and he love to hang out whenever they feel being alone, far from disturbance and everything. It regenerated memories; the sweats, the pants and the clothes being covered with lemonade.

On his strolling at the said place, he sighted a mere shadow that made him startled. He runs to it wishing it was the he's looking for yet there was no one.

The blank scene made his knees weakened thus making his sat on the muddy floor. It's their favourite part of the place after all where a worn out sofa that was thrown out but still on its perfect state. The witness of all the things they've done. Kuroko brought himself up and went to the soaking sofa. He laid himself there not even thinking about the consequences of having too much rain.

* * *

Kuroko let the two hands roam around his body; one inside his shirt the other one inside his short. Moaning instead of defying, he pulled his body closer to the other who's now ravishing his neck. Not wasting any moment the dark guy removed the clothes that's been keeping him from exploring even more. Aomine lowered himself, meeting Kuroko's leaking shaft. Licking it first like a Popsicle that's been melting way to fast though not leaving the sight of Kuroko being crazy on what he's doing. The cyan haired boy bit his lower lip showing how the pleasure is getting to him. Still on duty, the blue haired boy pressed his one finger at the small boy's pinkish entrance.

"Ah!"

Aomine swallowed Kuroko's c*ck eating it like a hungry beast the same time as he tease his hole not fully inserting his finger just playing it outside.

"Lift your leg" He commanded which the other happily obliged.

"I will never get used on seeing your state under me Tetsu"

"Hu-rry" He replied having saliva dripping out of his mouth.

"Not so fast"

Aomine moved up to meet the lips that's been begging him to pace up. The dark guy traced the trail of saliva and licked it back to Kuroko's mouth as a lubricant for their stifling kiss. The kiss that made Kuroko moves his other leg placing it on Aomine's waist. The dark guy pushed himself harder on Kuroko while he pulled himself to meet him up. While the tongue's playing, Aomine poked two of his fingers on Kuroko's hole.

"Nnnnngg—"No words came out for his mouth is still on conquered by his beloved.

Adding one finger made Kuroko escape a moan inside the guy's mouth. Aomine fastened his fingers in and out of red and wet entrance. Without even 30 seconds of stroking, Kuroko came dirtying both of their bodies.

"Hmmmmn-"Hazy he is with half eyes opened and mouth so wet of saliva.

"That's so unfair of you Tetsu…" Aomine spoke as he continues to pump Kuroko's shaft.

"It's… your... fault…for making me…feel too good…" He answered back between his pants…

Being drained up and drown of ecstasy Kuroko grins as he watched Aomine getting fired up again. On his a little bit of sane, Kuroko reached Aomine's face to caress him on his little way but Aomine getting hungry bite it off leaving red marks on it though the other one didn't mind it thus he showed himself a pleasured reaction.

The cyan haired boy filled his free hand with Aomine's heated hood. Pumping it the way Aomine is doing unto his. However, before they both arrive on their goal, the blue haired aligned himself into Kuroko's prepared hole though he didn't put yet, having teased the under until he became wild.

"Dai—ki…Hur-ry…please…stop teasing alrea-dy" He begged as tears let out of his half opened eyes.

"Why don't you put it yourself…"Aomine grins as he watched the cyan guy thirst of pleasure.

Aomine sat up and while Kuroko is lying he force his heavy legs to spread well enough and positioned his entrance to its sustenance.

"Dai-ki…"

"Look at you…begging under me…"

Being embarrassed at the late moment, Kuroko covered his eyes and red face with the back of his hands. Not so long, Kuroko began sobbing that made Aomine regret his words.

To repent for what he's done…Aomine gave his all and thrust unto Kuroko's that made him surprised with the sudden movement.

"Ahhh!" He opened his mouth with trails of saliva on it.

The dark guy began to move, slow at first feeling and looking for the right spot but when Kuroko asked him to speed up; he changed it from slow to moderate to the very fast pace as he can. Aomine's on top hugged Kuroko and sealed their mouths once more as he thrust in and out of Kuroko's opened way. For fuller access the blue haired boy lifts the other's leg while the other one is still intact with Aomine's waist.

"Tetsu!..." Aomine couldn't stop thus shouting his lover's name so loud…

"Ahhh..!"

Both of them shouting each other's name as they took their time on reaching heaven, seeding out, Aomine fell on his top, both breathing heavily but with satisfied faces.

"Aishiteru…Tetsu" He whispred as he land once again on Kuroko's irresistible lips.

* * *

Kuroko woke up with his own hand inside his short noticing cums inside too. The rain is not hard as before though still remaining on the said place, he silently cry for the lost inside his heart.


End file.
